The invention relates to a pipe connection, especially a high-pressure pipe connection without seals.
The high-pressure pipe connections which have been known until now generally have flanges of relatively large dimensions, and the minimum pipe wall thickness to be chosen for a predetermined pressure is generally determined by the possibilities for connection.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel pipe connection, especially a high-pressure pipe connection without seals, which is distinguished by substantial material savings on the pipes to be connected and on the connecting elements.